


Ski...rts. And frills. Part two.

by dusk037



Series: Skirts and Frills. [2]
Category: Flower (E-girls), Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryusei sets out into the Lions' den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski...rts. And frills. Part two.

"Chill," is all Akito tells Ryusei, and then he's pushing the younger man out of Hamada's car and into the street in front of a not-entirely unfamiliar building. Ryusei looks up to see Shuuka wave him goodbye, a cheeky smile in place, just as the car's door slides shut.

He sees the car speed off and he sighs, never worried about his younger sister in the hands of six grown Kansai men. If there's anything he's even worried about, it's about the boys being spun around in Shuuka's little fingers, knowing how his sister is perfectly capable of doing just that. Ryusei adjusts his face mask, bundling himself a little more tightly to ward off the cold, and enters the building. He's grateful for the winter chill with which he could blame the face mask and the use of flat snow boots. He nods his greetings, hardly trusting his voice for proper greetings. He finally spots Karen, having been picked up at home for an earlier time, and he waves hello to her.


End file.
